This invention relates to a locking mechanism for furniture units such as desks, cabinets, credenzas, lockers, etc., and more particularly to a locking mechanism which is mounted to a closure member of a furniture unit and locks the closure member in the closed position by driving a pair of rods in opposite directions so that the ends thereof are received within apertures on opposing ends of the furniture unit.
Known locking mechanisms which utilize opposing, reciprocating lock bars have generally been relatively complicated devices having numerous moving and stationary parts, in addition to the lock rods and key lock. More specifically, known devices have generally employed a plurality of linkages, cables, cam shafts and/or other devices for translating rotary motion of a tumbler cylinder of a key lock into linear motion of the lock rods. In addition, such devices have often failed to achieve true linear motion of the lock rods which can result in jamming and/or rickety or jerky movement of the locking mechanism from the locked to the unlocked position. Known locking mechanisms using reciprocating lock bars have also frequently utilized key locks which must be rotated through a 180 degree angle from the locked to the unlocked position in order to achieve the desired linear displacement of the lock bars, thereby requiring additional effort than would be otherwise needed if a key lock which is rotated through a 90 degree angle from the locked to unlocked position could be used.
The foregoing characteristics of the known locking mechanisms which utilize opposing reciprocating lock bars to lock and unlock closure members on furniture result in numerous disadvantages. Such disadvantages include difficulty of assembly and mounting the locking mechanism on the closure member of the furniture unit, and the relatively high cost of the locking mechanism on account of the numerous parts of which known locking mechanisms are comprised. Other disadvantages with previous locking mechanisms having reciprocating lock bars is that they are often more difficult to operate, and tend to fail more frequently, than what might be considered acceptable.